


Dans les profondeurs de mon coeur

by SinGala



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Le diagnostique vient de tomber : Killer Frost n'est plus, mais ce n'est pas évident pour Caitlin de l'accepter.
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 1
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	Dans les profondeurs de mon coeur

Elle l'avait perdue. Elle commençait à l'accepter, à l'aimer, et elle l'avait perdue. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les notes, tout les papiers ici et là, c'était elle, Killer Frost, parlant à Caitlin Snow. Elle était une part d'elle, et maintenant elle n'était plus. En pensant à cela, les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Caitlin. Comment pourrait-elle aider la team Flash maintenant ? Killer Frost lui avait donné force et courage, et maintenant qu'elle était partie, Caitlin voulait continuer sur cette voie. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à son laboratoire sans aller sur le terrain, sans prendre de risques comme les autres. Elle ne pouvait juste pas. Après tout, Killer Frost était une part d'elle, donc elle devait pouvoir faire toutes ces choses aussi, si l'on oublie tout ce qui touche à la glace bien évidemment.

Son regard tomba sur la veste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Celle de Killer Frost, ou plutôt celle que Caitlin lui avait offerte alors qu'elles commençaient à se parler. Ses doigts tournèrent la veste entre eux pendant que les larmes coulaient. Elle semblait perdue, et elle savait que seule le temps pourrait la faire aller mieux, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"Cailtin ?" Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se figea. Doucement, elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle était là. Elle. Celle pour qui elle pleurait. Killer Frost. Elle était là, juste devant elle, la regardant.

"Caitlin ?" Répéta son alter-ego.

"Oui ?"

"Tu m'as tuée !" Hurla-t-elle en s'approchant.

Caitlin se recula, choquée. Elle continua de reculer au fur et à mesure que Killer Frost avançait vers elle.

"Tu m'as tuée, et maintenant je vais te tuer !"

Caitlin heurta le mur derrière elle, Killer Frost continuant d'approcher. Soudain, elle hurla. Caitlin ne pouvait plus garder tout cela plus longtemps, la douleur, la peur et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait devait sortir. Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains appuyant contre sa tête, et elle hurla.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vu que son alter-ego n'était plus là. Elle était partie, encore. A sa place il n'y avait que Cisco, inquiet pour son amie.

"Caitlin ? Tu vas bien?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas..."

Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle, et quand il arriva à son côté il la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant, la rassurant.

"Je suis là Caitlin, tu iras bien, je te le jure, je t'aiderais..."


End file.
